For a joint connection of this kind the following requirements are set:
High rigidity,
Separability for repeated knockdown and erection of the truss structure,
Low thermal expansion,
Low weight,
Secure suspension for the panels and for a support structure of a sub-reflector,
Low introduction of moments at the joint through the panel suspension,
Low introduction of moments into the panels through the suspension and,
Easy installation of the panels and ready accessibility to the adjusting members.